The Ax in the Stone
The Ax in the Stone is another cartoon movie-spoof and parody of Disney's "The Sword in the Stone" by AnimationMovies411. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Wart/Arthur - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Merlin - Dorky Guy (Melody TIme) * Archimedes - Friend Owl (Bambi) *Sir Ector - Jafar (Aladdin) *Sir Kay - Stabbington Brothers (Tangled) *The Wolf - Wolf (Make Mine Music) *Merlin's Sugar Bowl - Mrs. Potts (Beauty and the Beast) *Sir Ector's Dogs - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) and Bruno (Cinderella) *Guard that say "Who Goes There" - Great Wall Guard (Mulan) *Sir Pellinore - Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) *Wart/Arthur (Fish) - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Merlin (Fish) - Codfish (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *The Frog - Toad (A Troll in Central Park) *The Pike - Barracuda (Finding Nemo) *Wart/Arthur (Squrriel) - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Merlin (Squrriel) - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Little Girl Squrriel - Abigali Mouse (Once Upon a Forest) *The Old Granny Squrriel - Auntie Shrew (The Secret of NIMH) *The Woodpecker - Bird (Goliath II) *The Scullery Maid - Carlotta (The Little Mermaid) *Wart/Arthur (Bird) - Buster the Bird (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *The Hawk - Hawk (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Madame Mim - Witch Hazel (Donald Duck: Trick or Treat) *Madame Mim (Giant) - Willie the Giant (Mickey and the Beanstalk) *Madame Mim (Tiny) - Vidia (Tinker Bell) *Madame Mim (Pig Face) - Razorback (The Rescuers Down Under) *Madame Mim (Beautiful) - Ursula as Vanessa (The Little Mermaid) *Madame Mim (Cat) - Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Merlin's Wizard Duel Transformations played by: Verne (Over the Hedge), Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures), Squeaks the Caterpillar (The Fox and the Hound), The Walrus (Alice in Wonderland (1951), Bernard (The Rescuers), Mole (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad), Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) and Jeb the Goat (Home on the Range) *Madame Mim's Wizard Duel Transformations played by: Tick-Tock the Crocodile (Peter Pan), Foxy Loxy (Chicken Little), Audrey (Home on the Range), Elephant Matriarch (Dumbo), Tigeress (Kung Fu Panda), Snake Jafar (Aladdin), Commander Vachir (Kung Fu Panda) and Dragon (Shrek) *2 Knights - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) and Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Black Bart the Knight - Cassim (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) Scenes *The Ax in the Stone part 1: Opening Credits/The Legend Begins *The Ax in the Stone part 2: Christopher Robin Drops in For Tea/("Higitus Figitus") *The Ax in the Stone part 3: At Jafar's Castle *The Ax in the Stone part 4: ("That's What Makes the World Go Round") *The Ax in the Stone part 5: ("A Medival Assembly Line") *The Ax in the Stone part 6: ("A Most Befuddling Thing") *The Ax in the Stone part 7: Battle of the Dishes *The Ax in the Stone part 8: Christopher Robin's Educations *The Ax in the Stone part 9: Meet Witch Hazel ("Mad Madam Mim") *The Ax in the Stone part 10: A Wizard's Duel *The Ax in the Stone part 11: Christopher Robin is Made for a Squire *The Ax in the Stone part 12: The Tournament/The Ax's Appearance *The Ax in the Stone part 13: Hail King Arthur, Long Live the King! *The Ax in the Stone part 14: End Credits Category:AnimationMovies411 Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs